Forever Mine
by TearsOFFallenAngel
Summary: Sequel to Don't Say Goodbye, need I say more?


Mine Forever  
  
Tori: O.O;; WOW!! Don't Say Goodbye got alot of reviews!!! *Goes and huggles reviewers* THANKIES!!!! ^___^  
  
Kage: Don't mind her, she had a little too much sugar today.  
  
Tori:^_^ Yep! Well this is the follow up to Don't Say Goodbye, since so many asked so nicely. About the whole Itachi snippet, it will be told in later chapters, but he will pop up in different chapters to keep you readers guessing until I write him running into Sasuke and Naruto. I would also like to say gomenasai for taking so long. I had a... delay... *eyeing ever-present writers block that at the moment is pulsing with power* This, in my opinion is too short right now, but maybe because of the sugar high, or maybe the writer's block. But whatever it is, I will try to post alot of chapters, if I can.  
  
Sasuke:*walks in, picks up story, and screams* WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME???!!!  
  
Naruto:*had followed Sasuke in and is looking over story as well* HA HA!!! THAT IS FUNNY!!!  
  
Sasuke:*sends death glares, and throws a few kunais at him, then sticks out his tongue* NYAH!!!  
  
Kage:-_-;;; Um, maybe we should get to the fic...  
  
  
  
Tori:-_-;;;; *looks at now battling Naruto and Sasuke* Maybe your right... I don't own Naruto, but I really wish I did.  
  
'thinking'  
  
"speaking"  
  
:more than one person speaking:  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mine Forever  
  
Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise!  
  
"We weren't able to get him, Itachi-San,"   
  
"I know that! And yet, it was I who took his memories in the first place... How ironic that it was my younger brother who was the one he joined with....How very ironic..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You fool! The spell I cast Was supposed to wipe him of all memory, yes. But it had another purpose as well, upon see me, he would automatically proclaim me as a friend, so to speak. Yet when he saw Sasuke, it may have activated in favor of Sasuke, because of how much we look alike..."  
  
"That is ironic...and how do you propose we get Naruto-kun's power?"  
  
"We don't, Sasuke does."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sasuke will strengthen him and that is when we pounce. I will hypnotize him into a sleep and then I shall take his from him once again. When he awakens I shall be the first person he see, not Sasuke. And then you figure out the rest,"  
  
"He will ours, our slave, and our source of power..."  
  
"But remember Orochimaru, we must be patiant,"  
  
"Yes...."   
  
"Sasuke-san! Sasuke-san! It is time to get up! They are waiting for us!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm up. You go ahead and begin breakfast," 'Jee, not even trying he can make me smile,' Sasuke rubbed his head. Then he got up and dressed in his usual clothes. He walked into the kitchen to find Naruto making miso ramen(A/N: pardon the pun, please).  
  
"Naruto... You know that that isn't a breakfast food..."  
  
He turned around with a huge grin.  
  
"I know, I just can't help it Sasuke-san...I'm addicted!!"  
  
Sasuke sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Whatever you say..."  
  
They sat down at the table and began to eat as Naruto was telling Sasuke about his strange dream(he and Sasuke were fighting a man named Haku and that when Sasuke "died" a kyubi spirit that lived in him came out and almost destroyed the boy). After they finished, both headed out to find Sakura.  
  
"Hey guys, over here!"  
  
They turned around to see her standing by the front door, waiting for them. Naruto bowed and Sasuke just looked over at her so she knows that he knows that she is there.  
  
"Morning,"  
  
"So what's the special occation?"  
  
"I'll tell you when Kakashi-sensei arrives,"  
  
"Ok, but he better not be late!"  
  
*Two and a half hours later*  
  
"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late, some blue leprecons were trying to steal my money-"  
  
"Liar! Sheesh, sometimes I wonder why you take so long..." Sakura said.  
  
"But then maybe it's best not to know," Sasuke pointed out.  
  
Naruto was sitting on a bench, chuckling in spite himself.  
  
"So what's up?" Sakura asked after the laughter subsided.  
  
"Don't you remember? It's Naruto-chan's birthday!" Sasuke replied, more happier then intended. Kakashi knew this day was supposed to help jog Naruto's memories, but he was surprised at the emotion that Sasuke was showing.  
  
"Um...Sasuke-san, what is a birthday?" Naruto asked shyly.  
  
"Oh, it's when you celebrate a person's day of birth,"  
  
"Ok...I think I understand now..."  
  
"Well I guess we should head out now,"  
  
"Where are we going Sasuke-san?"   
  
He smiled brightly, surprising Sakura and Kakashi a second time.   
  
"It's a surprise,"  
  
"Itachi-san, is it time?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"And what of your brother?"  
  
"He seems to have become close to Naruto-kun... If we were to cast a spell that is to erase every memory and emotion that he has toward Naruto-kun, then he can become our ally,"  
  
"I see...when are we to strike?"  
  
"Soon..."  
  
"Wow! The tree is beautiful! And it has a swing too!"  
  
"I thought you might like it here," Sasuke had a brief flash of sadness cross his face, but it disappeared, not however before Naruto noticed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's....nothing..."  
  
"You know, this place is pretty, but I have a feeling of emptiness towards being here all the same...I really wish I knew..."  
  
Sasuke could tell that because he was getting depressed, so was Naruto.  
  
"Even though you have a vague feeling of emptiness here, is that how you really feel?"  
  
"No...I don't," his smile suddenly returns, "But I really don't think I should get you guys down just because of a feeling,"  
  
He then starts laughing, though everyone can tell it was forced. No one spoke of it though.   
  
"So Sasuke-san what are we doing here?"  
  
The smile returned to his face, "I told you it's a surprise,"  
  
"Awwww...but Sasuke-san I really want to know what it is,"  
  
"I think I know what we can do to keep your mind off that surprise...." Sasuke's smile widened, "You can help me set up the picnic,"  
  
Naruto groaned, but helped anyway. After everything was set up, Kakashi and Sakura had 'something' to get.  
  
"So um," 'I can't believe I said "um"!!' "Naruto, are you ok with being here...?"  
  
"I guess...I just feel a little empty, that's all. Like I don't belong here or alive for that matter...I feel that I should have just stayed unknown and forgotten-"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"I don't EVER want to hear you say that again!" Sasuke said after hitting Naruto across the face. Quite frankly, Naruto was pretty surprised.  
  
"Sasuke-san..." he looked into those dark eyes that held an emotion that only he was able to see-sadness coupled with concern and regret.  
  
"Naruto...I didn't mean to be-AAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground and for a second Sasuke thought Naruto was angry, that is until he saw the old smile that he fell in love with.  
  
"I know you didn't mean it Sasuke-san, you never mean things like that. You just didn't want to hear me say something like that,"  
  
"How can you always know how to make me smile?"  
  
"Ahem...Are we interrupting? Or should we leave you two alone for a little bit?" Sasuke and Naruto just realized that they had an audience. They both jump away from eachother in surprise and blush deeply.  
  
"K-Kakashi-sensei! D-Don't scare us like that...y-you hentai!"  
  
"Haha! My is it just me or are you two jumpy today?" Kakashi laughed.   
  
"W-Well let's eat before our f-food goes to the ants,"   
  
"Not yet, we have to give you your presents first,"  
  
"Presents...?"  
  
Kakashi reached inside his pouch and pulled out a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper and a blue bow on top. Sakura pulled out a box that was a little bit bigger that was wrapped in orange wrapping paper with a yellow bow, but when Naruto turned to Sasuke to see what he got him, he didn't pull out anything.  
  
"Sasuke-san...didn't you get me a 'present'?"   
  
He smiled, "My present is at home, and you'll get it when it is time for me to give i to you,"  
  
Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, "Fine...but if you don't give it to me, you'll have hell to pay!"  
  
"Hehe...whatever you say..."  
  
They ate in silence and sat impatiently as Naruto picked up Kakashi's present.   
  
"I sure hope it isn't a bomb or something..."   
  
He began to tear the paper off slowly, then preceeded to ripping the paper to shreds. He then took out his kunai to cut the tape off. Opening the flaps with one hand, he stuck his other hand inside....and pulled out a silver pendant with a clear blue diamond in the middle.   
  
"What is it...?"  
  
"It is a D. N. Protector, it helps protect the person who wears it against all magic and jutsu attacks,"   
  
"T-Thanks...but you didn't have t-"  
  
"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to,"  
  
After Naruto put the pendant on, he then picked up Sakura's present and opened it up in the same fashion as the first. What he pulled out was a smaller box. He opened that one to find an even smaller box, then upon opening that one there was popcorn (A/N: You know those annoying little white things that you find in boxes sent to you...yeah those). He dug through it to find something wrapped in paper, which he removed. What lay in his hand was a dog tag (not meant as a joke). It said:  
  
  
  
October-10-45[1]  
  
Uzumaki Naruto  
  
"You protected me   
  
when I needed you   
  
the most- Always   
  
Haruna Sakura  
  
"I protected you?"  
  
"Yes you did. I was in trouble and you would always be there to help, that is something I am very grateful for,"  
  
"Your welcome, I think?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, it is getting late and I believe you all have a mission tomorrow, so I guess we should be head-"  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, we having even had any of the cake yet though,"  
  
"Oh, I suppose...but after that I want you all home, got it?"  
  
:Yes sir!:   
  
He sat back down and Sasuke pulled out a cake from the basket and lit the candles-a one and a seven- and then sat back.   
  
"Ok Naruto, you have to make a wish, which you can't tell us, then blow out the candles,"  
  
"Alright!" he scooted closer to the cake.  
  
'I wish...that everyone stays happy, just like this moment," and then he blew out the candles.  
  
Sasuke cut up the cake and handed it out, then they ate in silence. After everything was cleaned up, they all said their goodnights and headed home.  
  
"Sasuke-san that was such a good cake, what kind was it?"  
  
"Marble,"  
  
"Well, it was good,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
Sasuke got out the keys, unlocked the door and entered. He set the now devoid of food basket on the table and went up to Naruto.   
  
"My present is to be given to you right before we go to bed, ok?"  
  
"Your so mean, but fine...I'm going to go take a shower,"  
  
Naruto went off and for a little while all that was heard in the Uchiha house, was the sound of running water. After that stopped Sasuke got up and got in after him. They both went to their room-Naruto is still afraid to sleep alone, in fear of everyone disappearing-and laid down for the night.  
  
Sasuke, being the elite one at being sneeky, snook up behind Naruto and turned him to so that they faced eachother....And then he closed the space between them. Naruto's eyes widened then closed, but the kiss didn't last. They parted, Sasuke blushing so much that h looked like a apple.  
  
"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[1]- Ok, there is no official timeline so I made up my own.  
  
Tori:*thoroughly exhausted* There, done. Now then I am very sorry about how long it took, but I had this darn writer's block *points up at giant block with an angry face for being temporaily being defeated* but now I think I can post these chapters sooner, even though school is giving me hell.   
  
Kage:*pops head in* Tori!!!! You remember what our promise was if I did your homework right?  
  
Tori:*gulps* Y-Yes....  
  
Kage:*has a triumphant smirk on her face* Good.  
  
Tori: Ok now thank you for being so patient about everything so here is a plushie for you all. *hands out plushies to everyone* Please don't take the ending the wrong way, it's the first thing that popped in my head. So without further ado, here is Kiba to give the announcement for the next chapter.  
  
Kiba:*pops out of thin air* Huh? Oh...Ahem. Next chapter is Naruto's first mission after the whole incident where he lost his memory in the first place. Sasuke and I are part of his team and you'll never guess what the mission is MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH *runs out of breath and passes out*  
  
Tori:-_-;;; Right.... Anyways, when I first wrote this I hadn't got to the Tsunade arc, so that might help you on figuring out what is to happen. Well I have to go now...*runs off before Kage can catch her* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
